


Dichotomy

by violentcheese



Series: Dichotomy [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dichotomy between work and home, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Tumblr Fic, sort of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At work, they are a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>At home, they are love incarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's name is Aodhán MacSuibhne (Aydawn MackSiv-nah, means Aidan Sweeney). Eggsy is Mordred, king-killer. 
> 
> For Kirsty.

Gary 'Mordred' Unwin is the best at what he does. He isn't listed on his agency's records, not anymore. He never was let out of lock up by Harry Hart. He never spoke to Charlie Hesketh. He never befriended Roxanne 'Lancelot' Morton. Never trained under Merlin, for Kingsman. 

Gary is the elite of the elite, a ghost. He doesn't exist. He is reserved for the most delicate of assassinations, for the deepest of undercover operations. Gary Unwin is death incarnate, hailing bullets and knives and explosions in his wake. He is a whisper, a dark prickle at your nape, the unshakeable feeling that something is watching you, waiting. 

Stalking you. 

Merlin hasn't ever existed. Aodhán Mac Suibhne? He's knocking around in the records somewhere, in the deep bowels of Kingsman's servers. He's the best at what he does; MI5, 6 and 7 have nothing on him. His fingers sentence death hourly, his mind working fifty steps ahead to ensure it happens in the most fitting way possible. 

Merlin heralds Mordred's arrival, turning off lights and shutting doors so tight an axe would struggle to open it. Merlin is his guide, his eyes and ears. Mordred wields death like a shield, wields it easily and gracefully. He is the hands and legs, together they are unstoppable. 

Unbeatable. 

 

That's all at work, of course. Mordred isn't who Merlin comes home to in the evening. Merlin isn't who Mordred wakes to each morning. No, it's Eggsy who smiles at his husband, Eggsy who wakes the older man with feather dustings of kisses across his face. It's Aodhán who curls his ink-covered arm around Eggsy's waist and draws him tight, grumbling that it's too early. 

It's Eggsy that snuggles under Aodhán's chin, tucking himself up small and fragile. Mordred is shatterproof. Eggsy is not. 

It's Aodhán that lets himself drape luxuriously over Eggsy, tangling and twining them together in the weak, early morning sun. Merlin is detached. Aodhán is woven together with the young man. 

They do terrible things, great things, both, at work. They kill, they main, they threaten, they seduce, they kidnap, assassinate, save, rescue, redeem. They murder. They absolve. Together, or not at all. 

It's the one thing Merlin&Mordred share with Aodhán&Eggsy, that. They do things together- sleeping, eating, loving, laughing, killing, torturing, hunting, rescuing- or not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Violentcheese on tumblr! Different from my usual, I know. Let me know if you like it? Cheers!!


End file.
